parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Gummi Bears and the Return of Jafar part 7
in the desert Abis Mal and his men have been defeated so they get ready to wash up his men are fed up with his bossyness and selfishness so they decide to kill him Abis Mal that stinking Aladdin those pesky Gummi Bears first chance i get i ll slice them in half Thieves that stinking Abis Mal first chance we get we ll slice him in half Abis Mal hey get over here and wash up its bad enough i have to look at you without having to smell you but suddenly Duke Igthorn runs into him Abis Mal who are you Duke Igthorn my name is Duke Sygmund Igthorn but call me Igthorn stupid and what your name you ninny Abis Mal im Abis Mal the worlds greatest desert thief Duke Igthorn ah huh sure Abis Mal if you ll please excuse me im gonna wash up he pulls the bucket from the well Thieves we do it now no witness also kill his new friend suddenly a lamp falls from the bucket and hits Abis Mal on the head Abis Mal what is this so help me i ll sue whoever runs this well a lamp Duke Igthorn hey numbskull that is not just any lamp i know that lamp from somewhere also your comrads are trying to kill if you rub that lamp it will scare them out of their britches and they ll take off like cowwardly billy goats Abis Mal good idea Igthorn it might be worth a few shekels once its cleaned up he rubs the lamp Thieves it will be a little use to you Abis Mal expect to light your way to the valley of the dead Duke Igthorn stay back fellas you dont wanna mess with us and once you see whats inside that lamp you ll run off chickens suddenly out of the lamp is evil cackling Thieves it is bewitched they run off and Jafar is free Genie Jafar ha ha ha ha im free free to exact vengeance upon he who imprisoned me it is the curse of this lamp all the power in the universe and i am bound by the rules of the genie which means i cant kill that upstart Aladdin or those meddling Gummi Bears unless i have someone arrange it for me Duke Igthorn Jafar i think we found someone to do it but Abis Mal is scared Genie Jafar whats wrong with him Duke Igthorn Jafar i think youre scaring him in your evil djinn image so you might wanna switch back Genie Jafar take me to agrabah at once what was that Duke Igthorn i said you might want to return to your human image Genie Jafar i suppose i am too much for his limited mind he changes back into his form Jafar i trust you ll find me less overwhelming now Duke Igthorn there Abis Mal is that better Abis Mal youre a genie Jafar you are astonishingly perceptive Abis Mal if youre a genie dont i get wishes Duke Igthorn three wishes to be exact that is a minor formality Jafar hes right you know you will have your wishes but first i must go to agrabah at once Duke Igthorn and Abis Mal will take the lamp there for us and then you ll need him Abis Mal i ll take you to agrabah but first i want my wishes but Jafar zaps Abis Mal chasing him Jafar why you you shall have your wishes Duke Igthorn allright Abis Mal you can have your wishes but choose very wisely Abis Mal i can i mean of course i can oh i want all the riches in the world i want treasure lets see i know i wish for the legendary sunken ship of Couer du Mer Duke Igthorn thats what you want well okay then Jafar your wish is my command he grants it but instead of bringing it to the desert he transports him to it at the bottom of the sea being attacked by a shark and an octopus Jafar poor sweet baby arent we enjoying our wish Duke Igthorn this is what you wanted Abis Mal are you satisfied Jafar perhaps you wish me to return you to the desert Abis Mal yes Jafar very well and they transports themselves back to the desert Jafar that was two wishes take your time with the third or you ll wish you had never been born Duke Igthorn hes right you know becuase i got my sword and im not afraid to use it he grabs him and holds it against his neck but puts it away Duke Igthorn but if you cooperate with us you will be successfully rewarded Jafar yes but first you must help me get revenge on a certain street rat by the name of Aladdin Duke Igthorn and those pesky Gummi Bears Abis Mal Aladdin the Gummi Bears i want revenge on them too they robbed me turned my men against me and fought dirty my brillaint swordsmen ship fail me not i hate it when i do that Jafar lets not be too hasty my simple minded friend its not enough that we destroy Aladdin and the Gummi Bears Duke Igthorn hes right after all there are things so much worse than death and they head to agrabah Category:Aladdin Spoofs